Sleepless night, Tickle fights and Kisses
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: Henry cant sleep, Killian sings, Killian tries to cook, and Emma finally lets him in completely. Fluffy one shot. Set After returning from Neverland.


Henry couldn't sleep. No matter what he did, he couldn't sleep. Emma tried hot cocoa and cinnamon, like they normally did but it didn't work. She had him do yoga, something she started doing with Snow ever since Snow got pregnant, but it didn't help. She knew there was one person she could call on to help.

David came to the apartment, still dressed in his Pjs and told Emma it better be worth it and help Henry. Emma wrapped her leather jacket around her; she had started wearing it more when they got back from Neverland. Her shorts were barely covering her and the cold air was making her wish she had stopped and put on something other than shorts. The water under the docks only made the air colder.

"Lass what are you doing here?" The strong voice asked making her look up from the water.

"I don't know what to do any more. Henry won't sleep, it's been nights since he has and the last time he did, you were there and he slept the entire night." She wouldn't add that she was able to sleep too with the pirates arms around her and her son.

"Well a certain princess told me I was no longer welcomed in her apartment or near her and her lad." He said as he looked at her, arms crossed over his chest. He looked different without his hook and Emma almost wished for it back. He didn't seem so scary with the hook, which was an odd thought for Emma.

"Well you did leave my apartment and kissed another princess. So I didn't want to deal with you then. But right now, my son needs help and I wouldn't come to you if it wasn't important. So please come help us. Him. Please come help him." She said, her tone almost a beg. She expected Killian to tell her no and ask her to leave his ship right away. But instead he nodded. A simple nod helped her relax some.

"Thank you." She said softly before turning and headed back off the docks and towards her apartment. Killian wasn't far behind her, his dark pirate wear making him blend in to the night. The walk with silent and gave Emma time to think.

"I never kissed her. She felt and I caught her. But I never kissed her." Killian said making Emma look back at him. She wanted to believe him but she was having a hard time doing so. Taking a deep breath she made the way up the steps unlocking her apartment.

"You brought him here?" David asked, not liking hook after the Aurora thing. Though he never liked hook knowing the pirate had feelings or his daughter.

"He can help Henry. Let me handle this dad. Go home to mom and make sure you give her kisses for me and Henry." She said kissing his cheek, thanking him for being there before she took her jacket off. Feeling Killian's eyes on her made her blush. She liked that she was looking at her but she hated it when she was mad at him. Heading up to her sons room, she knew he was following her.

"Mom? What time is it?" Henry asked sighing as he did. He was beyond tired and sick of trying to sleep and nothing worked.

"It's a little after 3. Are you sleepy yet?" Emma asked him sitting on the edge of his bed, Killian leaning against the door frame.

"No. And grandpa tried. Why is this happening still?" Henry asked sighing. Killian moved in to the room looking at them.

"I think that I can help. In Neverland there are flowers that makes it hard to sleep." He told Henry as he moved to the other side of the room taking a seat in the desk chair.

"But I didn't touch flowers. Greg gave me something to eat and drink and carried me over his shoulder most of the time." Henry said looking to the pirate. The light bulb went off in Henry's head and he sighed. "It must have been in the food then." He said with a shrug.

"So how do we go about fixing it?" Emma asked sighing. She wanted to make things right with her son and have him able to sleep again. But she knew that it would take some time.

"Well first, we need to have your mom leave the room. I can't work my Neverland magic with her in the room." Killian said looking over at Emma. Emma nodded and stood up kissing Henrys head hoping this would work. She made her way back down to the living room and sat down on the couch wrapping up in a blanket. Her knees were bent and her arms held them close as she rested her head on them. She tried hard to figure out what Killian could be doing until she heard the faint singing.

"The second start to the right, shines in the night for you. Tell you that the dreams you plan, really can come true," Killian's voice drifted through the apartment and Emma lifted her head, looking towards Henrys room. Killian could sing? He had an amazing voice and she found herself relaxing at the sound of it.

"The second star to the right, Shines with a light that's rare. And if it's Neverland you need, it will lead you there. Twinkle twinkle little star…" His voice trailed off and Emma felt herself beyond tired. All the missed sleep was getting to her and she wanted to crash. But at the same time, she wanted to wait until she knew Henry was asleep.

The sound of the pirates Boots clicking on the wood caught her attention and she sat up, trying to brush the sleep from her eyes.

"He's asleep. The flower wore off long ago, but I think he is stressed out. I think the nightmares are what's causing him to keep from sleeping. But hopefully the lad will sleep now, because his mom needs to as well." Killian said looking over at Emma, using his left hand to brush hair out of her face.

"Thank you Killian. I am glad you knew what to do." She said, closing her eyes at his touch loving how it felt. Opening her eyes again she looked to her. "I miss having you around Killian. I hate not being able to trust you. I was just starting too but you and Aurora are in my head." She said softly. Killian moved a step closer, his hands going to her cheeks.

"Love, I would never do anything for you to not trust me. Yes I missed up. But I promise you. I didn't kiss her. I would never do something that could mess up what I have with you." He promised her. Emma nodded feeling tears in her eyes. He was being honest with her and she smiled.

"I believe you." She said before she stepped in to his arms and wrapped her own around his waist, her head resting on his chest. The sound of her heart beat combined with his hands in her hair made her feel safe and at home.

"Stay the night? I haven't slept since the last night you were here. I missed being in your arms." She said softly kissing his chest before pulling back to look at him. Killian nodded giving her a smile.

"Let's go to bed then love. You need sleep." He said before he picked her up, holding her close to him. His arms wrapped tight around her as he carried her up to her room and laid her in her bed. Emma got comfy and waited for him to strip down to his boxers before he got in to bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Emma listened to him sing softly to her, the same song he sang to Henry and started falling asleep. Killian wasn't too far behind her, falling fast asleep just moments after her.

* * *

"MOM!" Henrys voice woke her and she sat up straight, her heart pounding. The bed was empty and she was scared it had all been a dream. "Moooooom!" Henry called again before laughing. Emma was confused but got up and headed down to the living room stopping when she saw Killian and Henry lying on the floor, both of them laughing hard. Emma smiled and headed down to the living room, her arms on her hips.

"What is going on here?" She asked smiling. Killian sent her a wink before laughing.

"Well When I woke up, a certain pirate was in the kitchen trying to cook. So I made fun of him and then he attacked me by tickling me then I called for you and now we are here." Henry said laughing getting up to hug Emma. "I slept through the night mom. And I don't feel worried right now." He said smiling. She kissed her sons head laughing.

"I'm so glad you did kid. You needed sleep. But now you need a show because you stink." She teased as she pushed him towards the shower, Henry laughing as he went.

"It's all Killian's stink, he rubbed it off on me." Henry said before he went to go shower. Emma turned in time for Killian to capture her lips kissing her. Her arms wrapped tight around him holding him close to him.

"I was scared you hadn't stayed." She mumbled against his lips kissing him again. Emma felt Killian pull back and opened her eyes to see a soft look on his face.

"I would have never left you. You asked me to stay and I did. Though with the kicking you do in bed I almost wanted too." He teased earning himself a laugh from Emma as well. She kissed him once more before pulling back.

"So you tried to make breakfast?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes and Try would be the key word there love. I am apparently not good at it apparently." He told her as he headed towards the kitchen. Following her to the kitchen, he laughed seeing her face at his mess.

"Killian, you tore my kitchen apart!" She said laughing as she looked to him. Killian shrugged moving through the kitchen.

"I thought I was doing an amazing job making breakfast." He said looking at the sink full of dishes, counter and floor covered in flour among other food, and the stove covered in burnt food. Emma shook her head looking at him.

"I hope you realize this means you are cleaning it up all yourself." She told him. He gave her a look she was sure he learned from Henry, the puppy eyes. She groaned and shook her head going upstairs to get ready.

"Clean it up Killian!" She called to him smirking.

**A|N: Random but cute i think! It is something I may continue on or leave as a one shot! Hope you enjoyed and please review to let me know what you think! **


End file.
